


Smoak in the Streets

by darkphoenix16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Evil Ray Palmer, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, White Collar Crime, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix16/pseuds/darkphoenix16
Summary: Can an unexpected bond between a worldly prostitute and a tortured vigilante turn into something more meaningful?





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> This AU story is not for everyone, so please read the tags carefully before you proceed. The main female protagonist is a prostitute and her choice of profession is a major part in this work (which is mainly told from her POV). Since many characters are in vastly different situations compared to canon, their personalities (and character flaws) reflect that.
> 
> I will be adding tags as and when I update the story, so please let me know if I have missed out on anything.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity - along with the rest of Starling City - discover some shocking news.

 

_October 2012_

_2315 N. Highbury Avenue_

 

"Suck me off, baby."

The man above her groaned, head thrown back in ecstasy, as she ran her tongue around his dripping cock, gathering his salty precum in her mouth. His hands were fisted in her blonde hair, but he allowed her enough leeway to lick all over his thick shaft while one of her hands teased his balls underneath. She went slow purposefully, her tongue trailing leisurely from base to head, licking the slit at the very top, while her other hand moved up and down his shaft rhythmically. The hand in her hair gripped harder, his body going taut.

_That's my cue._

Felicity sucked deep, taking Ned Foster's cock almost all the way down her throat, cheeks hollowed. She knew he loved it this way; after all, she'd had over eight months to perfect this routine. She braced herself on the mattress, preparing for what was coming next.

Surely enough, he held her head immobile, using his position to ruthlessly fuck her face. Her eyes were on him, mouth wide open, taking everything he had to give. She could deepthroat like a pro - technically, she _was_ a pro - and enjoyed it, too. She could feel him tiring, just a bit, so she took the initiative to swallow him down all the way to the base while he shouted out his release.

He flopped back onto the sheets, chest heaving, as she used her tongue to clean up his half-erect dick. _Just as she had done dozens of times before._ It would take him a few minutes to get his engine revving again, so to speak, but she knew what to do in the meantime.

"C'mere." He beckoned, smiling, and she went to him, lining her body up with his. He stroked her idly, his hand traveling from her hair to her collarbone, and further down, teasing her breasts. Rolling a pink tip between his forefinger and thumb, he twisted and pinched until she gasped out loud. His smile turned into a wide grin.

_He was in the mood to play._

The thought sent a frisson of arousal through her, and she shimmied her hips a bit, unable to help herself.

"You know what to do, baby," he whispered.

Of course she did. But she had to play along, so she continued to beseech him with wide eyes.

He ran a finger down her torso, all the way to her pussy, a hair's breadth away from her clit.

"Beg."

"Please," she acquiesced, grinding her hips against his, desperate for the friction.

" _Please_ what?"

"Please, make me come!"

It was just for show, of course. Ned liked his sex like he liked his blowjobs: hard, fast and slightly rough. Felicity knew that he didn't have the patience to bring her all the way to the brink, but she still enjoyed his fingers on her clit, welcoming the pressure as he roughly pushed two fingers knuckle-deep inside her wet pussy.

"God you're tight," he ground out, flipping her onto her back and pushing her legs wide apart.

He tapped the head of his dick against her hood - once, twice - and rammed in with no further preliminaries. And while sucking a guy off wasn't ideal foreplay for her, his petting had done enough to get her primed for his deep thrusts. Soon she was bucking her hips against his, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer, deeper inside her _._ The move elicited a deep groan from him, and his thrusts became more erratic, signaling that he was close to his release.

And just like that, it was over.

Felicity swallowed her growl of frustration, feeling his warm cum flooding her pussy. She'd been _this_ close.

She held back a moan at the pleasure-pain sensation as his dick slipped out of her, her pussy and clit still over-sensitized from their session. One of the reasons she enjoyed varied sexual encounters was because she was so responsive, but it was the same characteristic that made days like these all the more frustrating for her.

She heard the rustle of the sheets as Ned got out of bed, searching around for his discarded boxers. She could feel his gaze on her naked, supine form as he completed his transformation from a sexually satisfied nudist to the aloof, consummate, middle-aged businessman.

Catching her gaze, he withdrew a fat envelope from his coat, depositing it on the bedside table.

_That's my cue._

Pasting on a bright smile, she uncurled herself from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Let me show you out."

 

Felicity sauntered to her front door, not bothering to cover herself up. Ned trailed behind her, and she knew him well enough to know that he was enjoying the view. Opening her front door, she moved aside to let him out and descended to her front step.

Ned was a closet exhibitionist, and he'd spilled many of his fantasies over the past months. While he didn't have the balls to actually fuck in public, as Palmer Tech's COO, his pockets ran deep enough to get her to send him off in the nude.

His eyes roved over every inch of her bare body, from her sex-mussed hair to the trickle of their combined fluids down her thigh. She could feel his excitement rising with every dirty thought he had, from getting caught by a random passer-by to having a pervert film them while they screwed furiously, here and now.

What he _didn't_ know was that the trees on her front lawn provided complete privacy, making it impossible for anyone to see beyond them. But that would mean foregoing an extra five grand every session, so she'd wisely kept her mouth shut when Ned had first come up with this arrangement.

"Until next time?" he asked, eyes bright.

"Until next time," she affirmed, holding herself still for his deep, wet kiss.

 

* * *

 

Felicity waited until Ned reached the front gate before closing the door, slipping on her favorite silk robe. It had been one of her first purchases after she'd started her business, and now, the luxury of the smooth black peignoir was something she couldn't go without for even a single day.

Going to her bedroom - her _real_ bedroom, not the spare one she used to entertain clients - she sat down on the small but plush chair in front of her vanity. She removed her contacts, placing them carefully in their case, and started the slow and elaborate process of wiping away her heavy makeup. Once that was done, she donned her comfortable eggshell-frame glasses, bringing the world to perfect definition again.

Detachedly, she observed from her reflection that her roots were darkening, and made a mental note to call her hairdresser soon. But the rest of her, sans the makeup and contacts, presented a picture that was a far cry from her usual seductive mask. Memories of that idealistic, naïve girl threatened to flood, but she tamped them down ruthlessly, reminding herself how damaging a trip down memory lane could be.

At 6:30 sharp, she poured herself a glass of red wine and settled on her couch for the evening news; a standard routine she followed unless there was a client (or two) to entertain. The news on Channel 7 was more of the usual, with crime at an unprecedented high at Star City. Rates of mugging, theft, and murder were steadily increasing, as were those of corruption and white-collar crime. Though she was in a profession that often showed the uglier side of human nature, some of these incidents made her feel downright queasy.

She drained her wineglass in short order and poured herself another. While she technically wasn't old enough to drink, she had a fake ID - one that would pass every kind of Federal inspection - that said otherwise. Mostly mulling over her own thoughts, she let the voices of the news reporter fade to white noise. Until -

 

_LOST BILLIONAIRE FOUND_ , the headline flashed.

" _Oliver Queen is alive_ ," a news reporter declared emphatically. " _The billionaire son of Robert Queen was discovered in the North China Sea, and additional reports of…_ "

The usual segment had been interrupted to bring in the breaking news of Oliver Queen, heir to the Queen Consolidated enterprise, being alive - the very same man who had been presumed dead for the past five years, since the ship he was aboard with his father sank under mysterious circumstances.

Felicity was _definitely_ paying attention now

Although it had been less than two years since she moved to Star City, stories of Oliver Queen - the billionaire playboy notorious for his run-ins with the paparazzi - were often shared and gossiped about town, with pictures and news incidents about him all over the internet. They had painted a picture of a rich, spoilt womanizer born with a silver spoon in his mouth, used to having everything his way and throwing tantrums when it did not.

But now, knowing that he had been battling for his survival all these years… she wondered.

She wondered about the boy who had unwittingly stepped on the _Queen's Gambit_ , only to be stranded on a remote island a few days later.

She wondered about the helplessness, the desperation that came with those circumstances, and the instinct to be willing do _whatever_ was needed to survive. Things that she was - ironically - all too familiar with.

And finally, she wondered if there would be any trace of the spoilt boy in the man who just returned from hell.

 


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity celebrates her birthday, but the _real_ surprise is what comes after.

_Six Months Later…_

_May 2013_

 

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

Reading the prologue text of a _Star Wars_ movie with its iconic theme music always made Felicity feel like she'd come home. Though her vision was currently a bit blurry and the words seemed to dance sideways on the screen, it didn't matter - she could recite all the openings word-for-word.

Gabe and Ash - her two best friends in the whole galaxy - lounged on either side of her, all three of them sprawled out on the gigantic sofa in her living room. She wanted to ask if the text was dancing for them as well, but… a giggle escaped her instead.

"Looks like the birthday girl is drunk!" Ash chuckled from somewhere near her feet.

 _Oh yeah_ , she remembered. It _was_ her birthday - her 18 th, to be exact. A milestone that signified the transition of a teenager from child to adult, though Felicity was anything _but_ a typical teenager.

Still, she'd canceled all her clients for the day, expecting…. She hadn't quite known what to expect, but she'd certainly thought at least _one_ person would wish her a happy birthday. While she didn't anticipate her mom calling today, the latest in a series of hefty bills from Vegas had felt like the final straw for her.

Come evening, she’d been _this_ close to breaking down when Gabe and Ash had showed up at her doorstep, armed with bottles of tequila. She had been extremely surprised, but also beyond touched that they had canceled a business meeting in Coast City to be with her.

And so the past few hours had passed in a blur of shots, dancing and more shots, with each one trying to outdo the other. After Felicity had tripped over herself from all the dancing (and drinking), they'd decided to take a much-needed break on her living room couch. The nearly-injured party was resting her head on Gabe's lap and her smarting feet on Ash's, watching (or trying to watch) the original _Star Wars_ trilogy, her favorite series of all time.

It was the best birthday she'd had in years.

Yet again, Felicity thanked the universe for letting her meet Ash and Gabe last year. Out of the 7 billion people she could've met, and the infinite number of small coincidences that _had_ to have happened for this event to take place… It was almost enough to make a woman of science believe in fate and destiny.

Like most of the events in her life, her first encounter with Gabe and Ash was not a story fit to be told at a dinner party. It had been at _Deviance_ , an exclusive sex club for Starling's elite, where she was accompanying a client for the night. Upon entering the club, her eyes had immediately been drawn to a public stage across the ground level, where the two were fucking each other.

By the time they _officially_ met a few hours later at the lounge bar, she'd guessed correctly that the two of them were long-time lovers, and they had accurately pegged her for a "hooker" based on her attire for the night.

While that may not have been the most fortuitous start to a long-lasting friendship, Gabe and Ash had immediately soothed her wounded emotions and invited her to do a round of shots with them. One round led to another, which eventually became twelve, and Felicity soon felt like she'd known the pair her entire life. By the next morning, they were puking their guts out but were also on their way to forming an inseparable bond.

The two of them were night and day; Ash, with his raven-black hair and perfect tan, and Gabe resembling his archangel namesake, blonde-haired and blue-eyed. Together, they made the most beautiful couple Felicity had ever seen, and were the only true friends she had in this city.

As friends, they had very few boundaries or forbidden topics between the three of them. Ash and Gabe were both pansexual with kinks that ran longer than her list of clients, while she was a prostitute who had been fucking for money since she was sixteen. None of them could be classified as 'normal', and Felicity sometimes thought that the reason they'd bonded so quickly was that they were all outsiders in some way, looking in at the rest of the world.

 

"Earth to Liss!"

Gabe's hand waving in front of her face brought her back from her reverie. "You seemed super out of it. What were you thinking about?"

"Pretty hot sex, from the looks of it," Ash suggested, eyebrows waggling.

"Ugh. I _wish_ I had. It's just been so hard for me lately," she grumbled as the other two howled with laughter.

"What?" Her mind scrambled to think of what they'd found so funny.

" _Hard_ for you?" Ash gasped out between fits of laughter.

If she'd been sober enough to roll her eyes, she would've. She settled for a groan instead.

"I'm serious, guys. I know how you always joke that I'm the one getting more action, but it's _all_ shit. Honestly, I'd rather just have one good orgasm and then have no sex at all for an entire month."

The sudden silence was strained, and she immediately wished to take the words back. She inwardly cursed her drunk mouth for running off again.

"I'm sorry, Liss. We had no idea," Gabe had lowered his voice, running his fingers softly through her hair as if in apology. Ash nodded in agreement.

It's nothing, guys, honestly…" she protested weakly, but they knew her too well to believe her words.

"It doesn't _have_ to be that way, Liss. Not if you don't want it to." Ash said fiercely, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"If this is about money," she bristled. "just _don't._ I've already - "

" - No, it's not." Ash cut her off. "It's about what happens _now_. You have a problem, and we can fix it _right now_."

"But only if you want to, Liss," Gabe added softly.

Ash's sharp gaze held hers, and her heart skipped a beat as she realized what they were implying.

"Yeah, okay," she replied breathlessly, the words tumbling out before she could think about it, think about _this_.

 

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, his hand slowly running over her arch.

Maybe it was all the tequila shots she'd had earlier, or her current headspace, or a combination of things - but Felicity found herself nodding.

"Hey."

She turned to Gabe, who held her face delicately between his hands, blue eyes gazing deep into hers. His thumbs rubbed small circles on her cheeks in a lazy, hypnotic pattern.

"Anything that happens tonight, it's all gonna be for you. For _your_ pleasure," he added, continuing his distracting caress. "But before we go any further, we need to hear you say the words, 'Liss."

It felt as though both of them were suddenly a lot closer, trapping her between the wonderful heat of their bodies. Her overactive imagination immediately took over, her skin tingling as she imagined how it would be with the two of them.

She recalled that night in Deviance, where she had watched Ash passionately fuck Gabe as he moaned and quivered and clenched - the images impossible to get out of her mind. She thought about that huge cock - _both huge cocks_ \- inside her and felt the start of a familiar yet foreign ache between her thighs.

They were her friends, her confidantes. She would do anything for them, and today, she realized that they would do the same for her, too.

Any reservations she had vanished.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, trying to match the intensity of Gabe's gaze.

She realized that soon, that intensity would be over every inch of her. _Every inch of them_ , she reminded herself, turning to take Ash's hand in hers.

After a few seconds, she realized that any further step would have to come from her, as both men seemed content to hold her hands in silence.

Felicity cleared her throat.

"As much as I'd like to sit here with the two of you, I'd prefer to move things to the bedroom," she said, trying to stand up, still a bit wobbly from all the alcohol.

Her words seemed to do the trick. In a flash, both men were up from the couch, with Gabe's solid chest supporting her from behind while Ash faced her, scant inches separating their bodies.

 _And she'd thought she felt hot before_.

Ash ran his thumb over her lips, gaze still hot on her. An involuntary moan escaped her, and she was thankful for Gabe's secure hold on her hips as she leaned back into him for support.

"Fuck," Gabe rasped into her ear. "I wish you could see how pretty you look right now. How fucking _perfect_ the two of you are, to me."

Ash's gaze shifted to Gabe, the intensity in his eyes softening to something more tender, more… _loving._ But in a second, it was back on her.

The move from her living room to her bedroom was a bit of a blur for Felicity, with one or both men guiding her disoriented strides. The second she opened her bedroom door and ushered them in, it was like a switch had been flipped.

They retook their positions. Ash wasted no time in sealing his lips to hers, his hands framing her head tenderly. His kiss was slow and deep, measuring and savoring - like two people getting to know each other on the first date. She sighed as his tongue traced over her lips, and he took advantage, deepening the kiss. Their bodies aligned perfectly, every part of her against his, their lips moving in perfect symphony. They kissed endlessly, every second elevating her arousal and pulling her deeper into this heat.

_She hadn't been kissed like this in so long._

Dimly, she felt Gabe's hands roving over her body, sliding the thin straps of her nightdress off her shoulders. She heard a slight _whoosh_ before the scrap of silk pooled at her feet, leaving her naked except for her white lace thong.

She couldn't help but feel powerful as both men, completely transfixed and visibly aroused, paused what they were doing to run an appreciative glance over her. She was completely out of breath and flushed with arousal from that kiss alone, but she noted with some satisfaction that they weren't unaffected either – she could see the heat in Ash's eyes, and felt Gabe's unsteady breath against her shoulder.

With a muted growl, Ash pulled her in for another deep kiss, her nipples stiff and tight as they rubbed against his hard pecs. This time she was more than ready for it, returning his rough advances with equal fervor. Lips and tongues and teeth clashed as they fought for domination.

Gabe's warm breath ghosted over her neck, eliciting a shiver through her spine. A moment later, his lush lips closed around the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her moan was swallowed up by Ash's kiss.

She ground her ass against Gabe's cock, silently begging for more. The earlier dizziness she'd experienced returned, but this time it had nothing to do with the alcohol she'd consumed and everything to do with the delicious sensations she was feeling.

Ash broke the kiss, and she couldn't help a small whine as he pulled away slightly from her swollen, sensitive lips.

"Patience, baby," he chuckled, but came back to her again, this time kissing down her neck and sternum. His strong hands held her firmly by the hips as he continued kissing down her torso.

The hands that were running down her sides slid to her front, and she sighed out loud when Gabe cupped her breasts from either side.

"Such perfect tits, Liss," Gabe rasped into her ear. "Want me to suck them?"

She nodded frantically, her sighs turning into moans as he found her nipples, squeezing and twisting. Her back arched as she tried to lean into his hands more, pushing her ass further into his crotch. His huge cock now nestled perfectly between her ass cheeks, and she could feel him grow even bigger as his hips thrust up, dry humping her.

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that, huh?" Gabe added, angling her head down so she could get a better view of Ash.

Ash was on his knees now, doing the most delicious things to her belly button with his talented tongue. He slid his fingers under the strap of her thong, pulling it down slowly.

"Look at him, baby," Gabe whispered against her ear. "I bet he's dying for a taste of your ripe cunt."

The back strap of her thong tugged against Gabe's dick as Ash pulled it down further, sending shivers down Felicity's spine with every inch of her bare pussy exposed to their hungry gaze. Her clit felt hyper-sensitive from arousal, and the sensation of the damp fabric peeling away from it was almost painful.

"Fuck, she's soaked," Ash exclaimed as her visibly wet pussy finally came into view. Instead of touching her like she expected, he carefully withdrew his fingers from her mound, running them down her calves instead.

Felicity tried to rub her thighs together, desperate for some friction, _any_ friction, but Ash - _the bastard!_ \- held them wide apart in an iron grip. He looked up at her with a small smirk, as if silently daring her to try harder.

Just as she thought she'd go crazy from the unfulfilled sensations, Gabe fulfilled his promise by _finally_ sucking her oversensitive nipples - at the exact moment Ash tongued her clit.

 

Felicity combusted.

There was no other word for it in her mind, for her to describe the most intense orgasm she'd had in months. It went on forever, and by the time she came back to earth, it was to see Ash grinning up at her triumphantly, lips shiny from her arousal. She was quivering all over; heart pounding, legs violently shaking, and would have crumbled into a heap had it not been for the two men holding her up front and back - literally.

"Fuck," she whispered, voice hoarse and raspy. "Fuck."

_Clearly, her mind was incapable of producing any other words at the moment._

She was happy enough to slide down to the floor and relive that orgasm again and again for the rest of her life - but the hard cocks pressed against her pussy and ass said otherwise.

Ash took advantage of her parted lips to steal another kiss, smearing her juices against her tongue, making her taste herself. He moved away from her and then it was Gabe's turn to share her essence. He turned her head to ravage her mouth from behind, biting and sucking her kiss-swollen lips.

Arousal surged.

Ash kneeled before her. Again.

Felicity didn't know how she would survive a second round with them, but she barely had time to process the thought before Ash pushed two thick fingers inside her. Though she was dripping wet, it was still a tight fit, her pussy so swollen from her previous orgasm. To add to the exquisite torture, he flicked his thumb against her clit till she was visibly quivering.

She felt Gabe's long finger tracing her lips over and over to finally slip inside. She licked and sucked the digit enthusiastically, mimicking the act she knew he _really_ wanted. He removed his finger from her mouth, but instead of turning her around like she expected, his hands drifted below to part her ass cheeks.

_Oh. Dear. Lord._

The feel of cool air against her back was soon eclipsed by the sensation of his finger, _there_ , coated with her own spit. The teasing digit ran up and down her crease before slowly rimming her asshole.

It was like a practiced dance with the two of them. Just as she came close to her brink, Ash would remove his thumb from her clit, and Gabe would choose the exact moment to push his finger inside her puckered hole. Working it just enough to get her convulsing around Ash's fingers in her pussy, and then withdrawing.

She was bombarded with sensation upon sensation, her body pulled between the amazing reactions the two men were coaxing from her pliant body.

"Please," she finally begged, still trying in vain to twist her hips.

"What do you want, babe?" Ash asked casually, as though she'd just asked for takeout. His fingers were still working inside her, thumb strumming her clit.

"Inside. _Please_."

Yup, her brain had finally fractured, now only capable of one-word sentences.

"Inside what, Liss?"

They were having way too much fun, doubling down the assault on her now-sore pussy and ass. Her breath was getting out of control, and she knew that they wouldn't relent unless she was very specific about what she wanted.

"Want… one of you… inside. _Now_ ," she finally managed, gasping.

Felicity half-expected another witty retort, but it seemed that they were finally as desperate as she was. She watched Ash lower his zipper to pull out his long, thick cock, her pussy clenching as she breathlessly anticipated the exquisite sensations. When she started to feel like she couldn't stand the emptiness any longer, she felt Gabe's finger finally ease all the way in her ass, making the insertion with relative ease. His other hand wrapped around her, lifting her a bit to make it easier for Ash to get inside.

She felt the broad head slowly stretch her inner walls, the intense pleasure of the double penetration making her drip like crazy. Once the head was in, though, he slammed into her, forcing her to take the rest of his length in one go.

"Fuck," Ash grunted as his hips finally met hers. "You feel so fucking good. Do you know how long I - _we_ \- have been dying to do this?"

She struggled to comprehend his words as she ground on his cock, trying her best to keep up with his wild pace. Ash hit her g-spot with every deep thrust, making her go wild while Gabe continued fingerfucking her ass from behind.

His other hand slid down her torso to play with her clit.

"Come for us, Liss," Gabe command, and her body obeyed.

She came apart for them, screaming so loudly she was sure the neighbors would hear. At the moment, though, she didn't give a flying fuck. She dimly heard Ash shout out too, his release filling her up and overflowing down his dick.

As Felicity slowly came down from her second orgasm, Gabe removed his finger from her ass, lazily massaging her inner walls in the process.

His whispered words made her shiver in anticipation. "Let's take this to the bed, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

When Felicity woke up the next day, it was with the realization that whatever time it was, it was _late_. Bright sunlight streamed through her curtains, enough to make her wince even before she opened her eyes all the way. A split second later, she registered the sounds of soft, muted snores from around her.

Gabe and Ash slept peacefully on either side, all three of them caught up in an intimate embrace. She noted with amusement that the two had found their way to each other even in sleep - they were holding hands over her body.

She felt sated, relaxed… at peace with everything in a way that she hadn't for quite some time. Her pussy and ass throbbed pleasurably as she recollected how Gabe and Ash had brought her to the brink over and over until she'd lost count of the climaxes she'd had.

Slowly lifting herself of the pillows as to not wake them, she craned her neck over Ash's dark head to look at the display her bedside alarm clock: _01:03 PM_. Not surprising, as it had almost been dawn by the time they had all finally exhausted themselves to the point of unconsciousness.

Though it was very late, getting up felt like too much work. _Plus, she had the most comfortable bed of all_ , she thought as she snuggled back into the sheets, warm and cozy from the additional body heat.

Only to be woken up again a few seconds later by the sound of her phone ringing. Her _other_ phone, one that she kept for her clients.

_Shit and fuck._

Felicity tried to be as unobtrusive as possible while getting up from the bed, but it was apparent that the other two were dead to the world; all her rustling only eliciting a muffled _"Mmpf"_ from Gabe as she stepped over him to open the bedroom door.

Even though she was used to having sex frequently, yesterday's fuck-fest had left her extremely sore, and she winced with every step she took towards the living room.

She silently hoped that it wasn't a client requesting a slot today. Though her schedule was empty for the day, she was in no mood or shape to entertain.

The rings got louder as Felicity retrieved the phone from its drawer, sighing with relief when she saw an unknown number on the display.

"Hello?" She cautiously hoped for a wrong number.

"Megan Smoak?" a deep, gravelly voice asked. _A sexy one_.

Megan was her middle name, and the pseudonym she went with as a prostitute. Not a wrong number then. _Drat._

"Yes, this is her. What do you require, Mr. -…?"

"I need an appointment. Preferably next week. Preferably in the afternoon."

A potential client, then. One of few words, going by the conversation so far.

It was a shame that the sexy voice preferred to speak in that short, clipped tone. Felicity idly wondered what kind of face and body would go with the voice.

"Okay, that's doable," she replied, mentally running through next week's schedule. Most of the afternoons were taken, but she should be able to find one free slot for Mr. Sexy Voice. "I'll need your name to confirm the appointment, and once that's done, we can start discussing the venue."

"My name is irrelevant to this arrangement. Get back to me through this number with a time and place, and we'll discuss things further. That'll be al - "

"I'm sorry," she interrupted quickly, "but I _do_ require your name before this arrangement proceeds any further."

"I'd prefer not to give it at this moment all the same. Put me down as a John Doe, or Steve, or whatever you prefer."

Felicity stopped her daydreaming and perked up. While she might be young, she wasn't an idiot. She _always_ required the client's name upfront.

Without a name, there was no way for her to perform the required background checks before meeting in person, to know who she was taking on as a client. Most potential clients were hesitant to give their personal information up, but this guy was on another level, insisting he remain anonymous throughout.

_That simply won't do._

"Let me make this simple for you," she said firmly, enunciating each word. "If I don't get your name within the next five seconds, this arrangement _will_ end. And trust me, if that happens, you will not be able to reach me ever again." She would make sure of that.

"So, what's it going to be?"

"It's not that simple - "

"Five," she started.

She heard a sigh from the other end, could sense his clear hesitation.

4… 3… 2… she mentally counted down.

Strangely, she _knew_ , somehow, the exact moment he made up his mind to tell her.

A deep breath. And then -

"My name… _is Oliver Queen_."

 


	3. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen might have his life as a vigilante all figured out, but being the son of Robert Queen comes with its own set of challenges that have to be resolved _without_ a bow and arrow.

_A week earlier…_

_April 2013_

~~_Queen Consolidated_ ~~ _Palmer Technologies_

Oliver was sitting in the plushest chair he'd experienced in years, the icy air-conditioning against his exposed skin feeling equally alien and unwelcome. His skin itched in his fitted Italian suit and silk tie, and he longed for the freeness and fluidity his island gear afforded him even during the muggy afternoons in Lian Yu. It was an alien feeling, knowing that the cuff-links on his shirt cost more than the yearly salaries of the island's most wretched mercenaries.

Oliver was finally home, but he felt the farthest from it at the moment.

The past few months had been hell - nothing compared to what he had undergone in the island, but hell all the same. Maintaining his secret identity as The Arrow had been more challenging than he'd thought: with half the city's underworld out for his blood and all of the SCPD out for his name, he was hanging on by a mere thread.

A thread that threatened to snap this very moment, judging by the way this board meeting was going.

The only bright ray had been reconciling with his family and friends - being back in Queen Manor with Thea and Mom, hanging out with Tommy again - and feeling like the last few years actually _meant_ something. That life wasn't all chaos and madness, with hunger, despair, and death looming larger with every breath you took.

 

Ray Palmer's deep voice brought him out of his contemplation, making Oliver focus on the matter at hand, and the reason why he was here in the first place.

Palmer was presenting the plans for a new industrial center to be constructed in the Glades. While this project would accelerate the production and deployment of their superconducting materials, it would also result in thousands of Glade residents – most of whom were destitute – being displaced from their homes.

Oliver had been a strong opponent of the venture since he'd heard of its development, but Ray and the rest of Palmer Tech continued to proceed as planned.

An image of his father flashed through his mind. _"Survive. Right my wrongs."_

And since he'd stepped foot in Star City, he'd tried his best to; donning Yao Fei's hood, taking on the Arrow persona. Striking fear and dread into the rich and corrupt that were responsible for running this city to the ground.

But those hadn't been the only _wrongs_ his father had been talking about. He had also meant Queen Consolidated, his pride and joy - and Oliver's legacy.

Sadly, the only thing left of Queen Consolidated had been the 45% stock that Oliver now owned, presently valued at one-tenth of what it had been five years earlier.

When news of Robert Queen's death broke, allegations of company-wide corruption and misconduct made the headlines, leading to every respectable investor pulling out from viable projects. Even under the guiding hand of the formidable Moira Queen, Queen Consolidated was unable to regain its former glory, and stock prices plummeted dangerously.

As a last resort, Moira sold her stake in QC to Ray Palmer, who then proceeded to rebrand the entire corporation - a series of events that took place mere months before Oliver's miraculous return. While Oliver's return from the dead gave him the 45% stock his father had bequeathed him, the rest of the controlling stake was now forever lost to Ray Palmer.

Ray _fucking_ Palmer, who apparently had nothing better to do than to displace entire populations for his personal benefit.

Oliver glanced around the boardroom, taking in the new roster of executives that now graced these hallowed halls. Some of these names were familiar - Peter Kang, William Green and Isabel Rochev had all been in middle management when he'd last been here, but now held immense positions of power. The rest were executives picked from other Palmer Tech branches across the West Coast, who would no doubt blindly follow their overlord.

With his 45% control, all he needed was a single vote to overthrow the decision. Ray Palmer was still talking profit margins and investment potential, but Oliver had already calculated the odds. Almost all the board members were eagerly listening to Palmer and would no doubt vote yes on the project. The only wild card was Rochev. Her face was a carefully arranged mask, not giving away the slightest hint of enthusiasm or revulsion at the proposal.

 

The click of a mouse button turned off the projector, and the overhead lights switched on, the sudden brightness discomfiting.

_The time had come._

"All _Aye_ s?" Palmer put his hand up, looking around the room for follow-ups.

As expected, the Palmer Tech executives were the ones to signal their assent first, with several hands rising up in rapid succession. Kang went along with them, and Green followed soon after. Oliver's lack of action was conspicuous, while Rochev appeared uninterested.

A small smirk, barely discernible and quickly suppressed, was the only visible warning Oliver received before her manicured hand went up, closing the sliver of hope that had formed within him.

He had lost.

 

"The Innovation 2.0 project is now approved," Palmer announced brightly amidst tempered claps. "and that concludes today’s meeting! Thank you all for your support."

Oliver silently fumed while the lackeys around him moved their chairs to get up and shake hands with one another – displaying a façade of goodwill while animosity brimmed beneath. _Sharks, all of them, and Palmer was the biggest one of all._

Heavy, unmistakable footsteps neared, and Oliver turned around, plastering a smile as he faced the devil in question.

"Hey, Oliver," Ray greeted him, his usual grin in place.

"Palmer. Good Afternoon," Oliver replied, struggling to keep the rage out of his tone. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to punch that simpering face.

"Call me Ray, please - like I've already told you."

Ray slapped an arm across Oliver's shoulders, seemingly taking his silence as an invitation to talk further. He walked them towards the massive glass walls that provided a spectacular view of the city.

"Listen, Oliver. I know you have reservations about this project, but like I said in my presentation, this initiative is going to do a lot more good than harm. _Innovation_ will go a great way towards reviving the economic slump that's affecting this city. Thousands, including Star City citizens from the Glades, will be presented with employment opportunities that would allow them to make better lives for themselves!

"And above all of that," Ray concluded, "it will bring back respect and value to the Queen name, just as it was when your father was at the helm."

Oliver saw red.

"I know you do not care about the residents of the Glade, _Palmer_ , so just cut the bullshit. In the end, all this is to you is a means to make more money for yourself and Palmer Tech." His tone was icy, and he struggled to be civil.

"Your project is going to put _thousands_ of lives in danger - and I'm not just talking about homelessness, though most of the people _you_ will be displacing have known nothing but the Glades their whole lives. Without their home, their livelihood, it's going to be impossible for them – and the city – to progress!"

He was aware that the volume of his voice was rising with every word, that all the board members were looking at them - but he couldn't hold back. This _had_ to be said.

"Palmer Tech can go without a second Innovation center, but these people _cannot_ survive without their homes."

Ray was shaking his head before he even finished.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I just don't see it that way."

He held out his hand for Oliver to shake, but dropped it when he realized it wasn't ever going to be reciprocated.

"So _that's_ how it's going to be."

For the first time, Ray Palmer sounded anything but cordial. His voice turned into pure steel, and he swiftly walked away, leaving the others to follow behind.

Within seconds, the huge room was empty. Oliver was grateful for the solitude.

 

"Woah, that was intense!"

The unwanted intrusion came from behind, the familiar voice raising Oliver's hackles. Doug Miller, head of Palmer Tech’s Applied Sciences division, walked up to him and slapped him on the shoulders, grinning as if they were childhood pals. _Which they were not._

Miller was a short, smarmy guy with a hideous neckbeard, and Oliver knew that he was the one who came up with the idea of situating Innovation 2.0 in the Glades. Oliver detested him, and what the man said next didn’t make things any better.

"You really went hard at him, Queen, and I speak from experience when I say that _never_ goes over well."

“I’ve had it up to here with men like you,” Oliver replied harshly. “Putting personal interests above the welfare of the city might seem like a sound decision right now, but I guarantee that there will be a time when you – and Ray Palmer – look back on this day and wish that you’d done things differently.”

"Man, you _really_ need to chill out!” Miller chuckled, like the veiled threat hadn’t even registered.

His pudgy fingers reached into his front pocket, causing Oliver to tense automatically. “And as a gesture of goodwill, here's a 'welcome-back-to-civilization' gift for you," Miller winked, slipping a small card inside Oliver's breast pocket. "I suggest you make good use of it."

One equally unwelcome back-slap later, Miller was gone.

 

* * *

 

Oliver's temper had not cooled in the short journey back to his office; if he was completely honest with himself, he was spitting mad.

By the time he took his reclining seat behind his massive desk, he had already half-justified paying a visit to Palmer's residence tonight. Not as Oliver Queen, but as The Arrow, to make sure that _Innovation_ never broke ground on the Glades.

Since he had gotten wind of Palmer Tech's plans for the city, he'd been doing some extensive research on the man himself. But even after five months, he hadn't been able to find proof of any wrongdoing or corruption that would justify interference from The Arrow.

But that wasn't the _only_ reason Palmer was off the table.

Every step Oliver had taken since stepping foot on Starling had been chosen with care to accomplish his mission _. The list_. That small notebook contained names that were far more corrupt and dangerous to the city than Palmer could ever be, and it was his duty to take care of them first.

_He would save Palmer for later._

Oliver looked out his window, his vantage point from the 37th floor providing him a bird's eye view of the city he'd vowed to protect. He had been granted his father's office, a fact that Palmer had extolled over and over upon Oliver's re-induction to the family business.

Desperate to take his mind off Palmer and onto important business, he opened his laptop to bring up his mail. Before taking his seat at the desk, he loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket, relieved to finally be free of the constraining material.

He froze while hanging up his jacket, remembering the card Miller had slipped him. Knowing the bastard's proclivities, it was probably the address of his meth dealer.

Reaching into the breast pocket, he withdrew a small, black business card. He could feel the embossing on the card's surface, and brought it under the overhead lamps to read.

The lettering was succinct, message clear.

_Megan Smoak_

_Professional Companion_

_555-1023_

Not a drug dealer, but a prostitute - which wasn't too outlandish for Miller either.

Five years ago, such an offer would be laughable, as everybody in town knew about his well-earned reputation as a philanderer.

But today?

He set the card down on his desk, his mind going back to his reunion with Laurel.

That meeting had been so bittersweet. She had been his rock, his anchor in these five years, and all she had for him was bitterness and contempt. _Justified_ contempt, as he was directly responsible for Sara's death, but it had hurt all the same. She was an accomplished lawyer now; mature and wise in a way that she hadn't been - like _they_ hadn't been - all those years back.

 _She'd changed almost as much as he had_ , he realized _._

But what if Laurel _hadn't_ been hostile, and reciprocated his deeply complicated feelings?

He knew the answer to that, but admitting it to himself was difficult. He was more than _just_ Oliver Queen now - he was a vigilante, a ruthless killer, intent on vengeance and justice. He was simply not equipped to be in a relationship with someone. _And knowing Laurel, she_ would _want a relationship._

He could barely even remember the last time he'd had sex. Over three years back, probably, fucking Shado hard and fast at the river's edge. Trying their best to keep quiet so that Slade - or worse, enemy combatants - wouldn’t be able to hear them. Things had changed soon enough, though. As the months after Shado's death went by, even thinking about those impulses had felt foreign to him, let alone acting on them.

It had been the same at his 'Welcome Home' party too. Tommy had introduced Oliver to dozens of fine women, all eager to hop in his bed at the slightest hint from him. It would've been simple, easy - a one-night stand - but the same reservations he'd had with Laurel resurfaced. Visions of the chicks screaming at the sight of his scars - or worse, fawning over them - had engulfed him, and he'd made his excuses to leave the group.

Tommy's response had been succinct: "You've gone mad."

And then, in typical Tommy fashion, he'd taken two of the girls up on their offer and disappeared - to the bathrooms, no doubt.

Five years ago, he'd have done the same.

Today, he kept the little black card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the chapter summaries/notes - should I keep doing them? Are they too spoilery? Do they take you out of the moment?

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://darkphoenix16.tumblr.com/) (if you're into that sort of thing :) ).  
> I accept fic requests and suggestions!


End file.
